


Smoke and Mirrors

by wymooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sequences, M/M, season 5
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam大部分的梦境都花费在力证自己和Lucifer是截然不同的。直到他意识到他们是相似的，但或许，仅仅是也许，他厌倦了否认这一事实。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908825) by [itallstartedwithdefenestration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithdefenestration/pseuds/itallstartedwithdefenestration). 



在Lucifer首次拜访他的两夜之后，他又现身了， 这次的地点是一间发霉潮湿的旅馆，Sam含糊的记起好像是在路易斯安那，那时他大概只有六岁而且还没到上学的年纪，仍旧单纯的以为每个人都过着他们平常的生活。他完全不明白为什么他会在这样的地方凭空臆造出魔鬼，为什么他的潜意识会选择这儿而不是任何地方，但他猜想这其中的原委也不必深究。

他觉得自己应该与之斗争。夺路而逃或是拔刀相向，但这起不到任何作用——况且Sam并不认为自己身处险境。起码现在的情况并不构成威胁。

但他觉得这比其他任何事都要令人毛骨悚然。

“你好，Sam，” Lucifer照常问候，穿过房间坐在了床垫上。“我们今晚在哪？”

Sam紧盯着他的手，沉默不语。和撒旦进行一些小小的交流活动并不作为他在优先考虑列表中的首要选择。

Lucifer叹了口气，噤声不语。这反倒让Sam觉得很奇怪，因为天使并不需要呼吸。“你不必迁怒于我，Sam，”他回应。“就如我之前告诉过你的，我并不打算要伤害你。而且我永远也不会对你撒谎——”

“是，没错，” Sam打断他，在他可以设法把话收回去前讽刺道。“你不撒谎。千真万确。”

Lucifer的眉毛挤在一起。Sam观察了他一会儿，看上去对方正在脑海中试图消化着Sam这一从未有过的的语气。“几个世纪以来，我性格中人性部分的感知已经被——扭曲，”他最终回应，语调中听起来有那么一丝忧伤。“我并不是你们所有人认为的怪物。”

“狗屁，” Sam回应，语气冰冷。“你仍然想要摧毁这颗星球。你口口声声所说的关于什么你已经改过自新——它们都只不过是假象。”

“在这芸芸众生中，我本以为你会比别人更能理解被认定为某种并不是你本意的东西时意味着什么，” Lucifer回答， 而他的声音几乎是温柔的，但它仍旧震颤了Sam，难受到足够让他退缩。

因为没错。Lucifer是对的。Sam完全明白他什么意思。过去的所有这些年来，每一座他光临的城镇，学校的同学们都会取笑他，因为他衣着糟蹋，头发油腻而且指甲下还有血迹。所有与他不期而遇的猎人都嘲讽他——因他年幼时瘦小的身形，而现在更多的是因为恶魔血。谣言，多亏了那个Gordon·操蛋的·Walker，那个反基督者。人们不是为了避免被他威胁这一点就是认为他是魔鬼的化身而设计暗杀他，这之间从没有什么中立的一方，而两夜前Sam也许认为他正和Jess说话，但这并未让他所言之语中参杂半分的假话—他是一个怪胎。他或许不是大家认为的那个暴怒的怪物但他潜在成为其的可能性就摆在他面前，他的血液中流淌着的就是——

没错，他懂。他明白Lucifer在说什么。

而他恨自己能明白这一点。

在这梦幻般旅馆的窗外，夕阳缓缓的将余晖洒在生意盎然的橡树和混凝土上。为大地铺上了一层玫瑰金的光彩，Sam感觉自己屏住了呼吸。他理解或不理解Lucifer应该对他来说无关紧要。他仍会摧毁这一切。Sam的家园。这是唯一他知道的。亦是他所有能理解的。

“滚出我的脑袋，”他头也不回的说道。这中间有一丝停顿，一瞬的犹豫，Sam可以感受到空气变得沉重，然后。翅膀的拍打声，他身后的空间凝固并动摇，紧接着Sam便只是孤身一人了。空气中残留着火药和臭氧的味道。他的胸膛中涌起一股他似乎错过了什么重要东西的感觉。

 

～

 

Sam带着一声低沉，痛苦的呻吟跌进床上。他整个身体感觉像是一个巨型的淤青；爪子的抓痕仍旧恶毒的堆积在他的背上，他左胳膊的某处似乎也在隐隐抽痛。依稀听见Dean声称要第一个洗澡并试图找到动力来告诉他可以享受之后的每一次淋浴，Sam只是想要稍微休息片刻，但他的身体早已不受控制向前跌倒，穿过意识的薄板进入了一件明亮的，发光的旅馆房间，大概是希博伊根的某处。Sam记得这个；1993年的夏天，他和Dean单独度过了3周，Sam看着卡通频道而Dean则在练习将他的单刃猎刀扔进床后方那一面碎裂并烧焦的墙上。

Lucifer斜倚在窗边。肩膀的线条紧绷，部分的脸隐藏在太阳的光芒下，而Sam思考片刻觉得他可以看见那对翅膀在墙上投下的阴影。

“我不会说同意的，所以如果这是你到这儿来的目的，忘了它，”他说道，但当Lucifer最终转过身来而Sam可以看见他的脸时，那儿丝毫没有昨晚的渴望以及几乎疼痛般的惆怅，Sam的心脏几乎在胸膛中骤停了几秒直到他意识到对方的愤怒并不是冲着他的。

Lucifer走向Sam，伸出手好像他想要触碰什么，而Sam在他意识到之前便反射性的抽身后退。他记得Lucifer在不想让事情变得更加糟糕之前就足够惹恼他了。

“你受伤了，”Lucifer用他一贯好奇，平板的声音说道。

“额，我的意思是——没错。这和我的工作有点关系。”

Lucifer怒视着Sam的胳膊，好像这对他犯下了什么可怕的罪行。这邪恶般抽痛的感觉在梦境中丢失了它的强度，却减轻为一种迟钝，漫延到骨髓的疼痛，而Sam之前并未留意直到Lucifer将注意力放在了上面。“你应该更小心的，”他开始说道。“你的健康是——”

“噢，够了，” Sam打断他，自己的愤怒瞬间被点燃，因为Lucifer他怎么敢这么做。怎么敢表现的好像他在乎Sam；怎么敢装作理解Sam怨恨在每个该死的一天都将他自己的生命置之度外。Lucifer所做的一切不过都是另有所图而且对这到底会带来怎样的感受没有真正的概念。像一个人类一样去感受。“我不能受伤因为这意味着会损伤你宝贵的容器，难道不是这样？”

“Sam——”

“如果我受伤了就他妈的对你来说非常不方便了，是不是？那好，猜猜看——”于是在可以停下好好考虑他在做什么之前便伸手触及自己的后背。用指甲抠进了那些爪子在他脊椎四周造成的错杂的伤痕，扭了进去。尖锐的疼痛迫使他发出嘶声，但在整个过程中他的视线一丝也没有离开过Lucifer。当他凝视着Sam时，太阳的光线在他的头的后方形成了一圈虚假的光晕，他此刻正因愤怒而颤抖着，而Sam知道，他知道这仍旧不是向着他的，而是因为猎魔的事业。他们之间已经升起了一道无形的屏障。事实是，他没法让Sam静下心来倾听他要说的话，不管他多么努力的去尝试。也许，只是也许，同样一丝微小的对于Sam怒气的愤怒——Sam的恼怒是自己移情的结果。

Sam完全清楚Lucifer想要让他接受他们是如此的相似，但Sam不会。他不能。

当他抽回他的手，又有血在指甲下粘成块状。短暂尖锐的疼痛刺进他的皮肤而他希望自己并不喜欢这个，他没有感觉到他需要去证明自己和他猎杀的东西之间有何区别。Dean在这方面从来就没有任何问题，用他自己的身份，而不是Sam的方式。

Sam完全清楚这意味着什么，而他也恨这个。

“你伤害自己的行为结束了吗？” Lucifer安静的问道。他从未将视线从Sam身上移开，没有一次，好像他试图用Sam尝试伤害他自己的行为取而代之用于自身的惩罚。

“你并不在乎我作为一个容器之外本身的价值，不是吗，” Sam问，而他并不太确定为什么他甚至操心来问这个问题。答案并不重要。或者它不应该。

Lucifer的表情复杂扭曲，好像他不是很确定该怎么表达他的感受。“如果我告诉你是错的话，你会相信我吗？”

Sam哼了一声。摇了摇头——但他不太能在面对Lucifer的同时作出这些回应。于是他转而盯着墙壁，目光扫过Dean十六年前弄出的刻痕。

几分钟后他感觉有什么东西扫过他的皮肤——冰凉，干燥而且柔软，抚过他的手臂，后背以及其他任何地方，那些在他身体上是否隐隐作痛的小地方取决于那天是什么日子或Sam身在何处，在做什么。这感觉比手指还要轻盈，几乎——几乎感觉像是羽毛，像吸进的一口空气。电流带着微微的刺痛感，Sam咬了咬下唇，感受着体内的隆动，渗入他的骨髓，房间闻起来就像风暴来临前的气息。他知道Lucifer在他身旁，他可以感受到他的存在，就在那儿，但他不会睁眼去看，他不想看见，无论那是什么东西正在对他做什么——

振翼声。Sam转身张望，他的心悬在嗓子口，但Lucifer已经离开了。太阳闪耀着明亮的光芒而这似乎太过欢快的洒在了他所在的那一片地板上。

Sam换了件衣服。感受着他胳膊和后背的肌肉流畅平滑的运作着。没有疼痛。他的脊椎上没有留下一道道深可见骨的血痕，也没有血迹残留在他的指缝之下。 

他躺倒在床上。分不清自己是因愤怒而战栗，还是因为其他什么。

 

～

 

Sam在一个月之后才再次看见Lucifer。他和Dean停驻在一个小镇，这里的人们将谋生之道寄托在一片宽阔的湖水中，而过去两个月里此处溺亡的数字上升了将近百分之四十。他们认为这是一个水鬼干的好事但并不对此抱以乐观的态度，而事实是Sam将过去的三天都花在和他的老哥呆在一艘小船上，等待着它能倾覆，做了不少‘调皮的’以及真正能刺激他神经的事。

Dean结束例行询问证人的步骤，Sam投身于 “手提电脑资料搜寻”的事业，但时间已是午后而且慵懒的阳光洒在他的脸上，咖啡因早在他的静脉中消耗殆尽，他几乎要对这疲惫感到遗憾。他不过仅仅是趴下他的头，阖上双眼，转眼就发现他自己在一间内华达州速8旅馆的水泥阳台上。（十三岁，度过了他人生中第一个漫长痛苦的生长期。Dean离开了三天去帮助John完成猎魔而Sam最终错过了他七年级的第一周；得以好好享受了一下自己的生活，而没有拜访隔壁第三间的小老太Mrs. Barnes和她的博美犬。那儿盛产鸡汤面，在Mrs. Barnes吞云吐雾或有时叫他‘Jack，亲爱的’的情况下，Sam更喜欢他的bingo。）天空被乌云遮蔽而Sam早在看见Lucifer前便感知到他的到来，后者妄图退出他身后的房间。

“你究竟到哪里去了？” Sam厉声说道，一股没来由的怒火从胸中燃起。“你治愈了我然后就消失了一个月？”他大笑，不带半点幽默的成分。“甚至Cas都比你更懂些人情世故，”他说，尽管他们都知道这不是事实。

他可以说Lucifer现在表现的犹豫不决，举棋不定，似乎他们双方角色互调，他给Sam让出了整个房间。当Lucifer坐下时，真是够了，因为这几乎无异于一个真实人类的复制品坐在那儿。Sam注意到了，他做什么事都是这样——用一种可以称作是凶狠的专注力，一种残暴凝聚在他最微不足道的言行举止间。当他皱眉或是微笑，他整张脸就——真让人抓狂，而当他看着Sam，带着一定压迫力，一种近似炽热颠狂的需求碰撞回荡在他充斥着荣光的人类容器内，并从他清澈如同恒星般湛蓝的虹膜释放出来。 他无疑就是个经过包装的天使被扭曲折叠进人类的血肉之躯，而这让Sam根本无从想象，被弯曲，压缩——以及塞进某种他厌恶的生物体内——

“我知道我不受欢迎，” Lucifer说，“我之前很生气。我需要发泄并燃烧一些能量。”

一阵颤栗流窜过Sam的脊椎。这个疑问一定是在头脑中完全成形前，他的表情就已经显露无疑了，因为Lucifer叹了口气。他也一直在做这个，以某种方式让他看起来已经在尝试了。如此费尽心思的试图做一些人类的事情，成为最逼真的人类模仿品——但是为什么？为了Sam？这个想法看上去似乎是天方夜谭，但没有其他合理的解释了。不管怎么说，起码不在Sam认知范围之内。

“没有人被杀，”他说，“只是多伦多发生了一次小地震以及在美国中西部有几股小型龙卷风。西藏发生了一次小小的雪崩。没有人死亡，Sam。我保证。”

这说不通。Sam紧紧握住阳台的栏杆，试图不让怒火漫延。但是他发现异常艰难，为Lucifer不停替他所做出的一切。

“你为什么要给我这些？”他问道。“当你厌倦给予我帮助时我还有什么可以亏欠你的？”

Lucifer将他的头歪到一边。“你不欠我任何东西，Sam——”

“我不会仅仅因为你拯救了一些人的生命并治好了我的胳膊就说同意的，Lucifer。”

“我也没有期望你会。”声音中带着的柔和以及真诚让Sam感觉到不舒服。他不能与前者对视，那双眼睛里的炽热已经在他脸旁的肩膀上造成了过重的压力。

他知道最好别相信Lucifer说的任何事。在他的一生中，没有什么是不需要付出代价的。他的脖子上仍旧缠绕着他们中的一些：Ruby. 恶魔血。Ava 和 Jake…

“你就是不能凭空消失一个月，好吗？我不喜欢我无法知晓你的行踪。”

Lucifer的嘴角抽搐了一下。“你担心我了吗，Sam？”

“关于你将要做什么，是的，” Sam厉声说道。企图压下连自己都可以体会到的那种慢慢从脖子升腾而起，漫延并逐渐扩散到他面颊的红晕。“我不信任你。完全不。”

Lucifer又一次叹息。“Sam——”

“别。我知道。你不撒谎。你想要给我任何东西。我已经听你说过五十遍了。”他摇着头，看着荒漠的微光洒在地平线上，日光微弱的许诺就徘徊在云层背后。

“这只是很难，好吗，”过了一会，他说。“只是——我知道的所有关于你的一切都是——”

“你想要我离开吗？”

“不，” Sam立刻说道，吃惊于自己回答中意外的语气。但他可以品尝到实话实说的感觉。

他不确定什么改变了——如果他们之间有任何改变的话。他只是知道自己更喜欢Lucifer能出现在他的视线范围内，知道他在哪儿，总好过时刻处于警惕或是好奇如果Lucifer又飞走，跑到什么地方烧毁一片森林，或是把一座纪念碑炸上天。

他们彼此都沉默良久。Sam将他的腿从阳台的夹板间抽回；立定，将他的胳膊伸展过头顶。他意识到在某种程度上Lucifer的眼睛定在他的身上，观察着，或许正觊觎Sam的躯体，因为这正是为他而设计的，欣赏着Sam移动的方式，虽然他是流体，有人性并且是有缺陷的——

Lucifer问，“我怎么才能获得你的信任，Sam？”四周一片寂静，仿佛整个世界的平衡都悬挂在Sam的回答上——他试图不去考虑这该死的有多么正确——而当Sam回过头，Lucifer也站立着。眼中带着的绝望，沉重的悲伤令Sam愕然。只好抬手穿过自己的发间。

“我不知道，”他回答，坦率并诚实，因为到目前为止Lucifer一直是以此相待,而Sam明白自己欠他如此之多。即使Lucifer不断告诉他这儿并不存在什么辩论，关于迄今为止他到底给予了Sam什么。“我是说——你是Lucifer，看在上帝的份上。”但就算是天使，至今所有天使的所作所为也只是毁掉他们，但Sam没有这么说。

但不管怎么说，Lucifer并不太像其他的天使。

Sam咬了咬下唇。Lucifer仍在盯着他，带着一种令Sam无法捉摸的不断被磨练，富有经验的耐心等待着。

“你到现在都恪守你的诺言。我想我们会看到事态将如何发展。”

Lucifer点点头，他的一个嘴角微微上翘好像Sam刚刚给了他生存几千年里最好的消息。小声说道，“那么，直到明天。”便消失了。徒留Sam一个人看着沙漠上空翻滚的云层。

 

～

 

他们在科罗拉多干掉了一个狼人，之后Dean便动身去酒吧与Cheryl 和 Candy消磨了些时光，让Sam一个人走回了旅馆。外面很冷，十月初的潮气沉入了他的骨髓，他打着寒颤走回房间。迅速的冲个澡便上了床，将被子堆叠在自己身上，头沾上枕头前便睡着了。

这次的房间难以将其归类。肮脏的连Sam都不愿触碰的地毯，丑陋的棕色床单以及剥落的墙纸。这只是Sam在他六个月大的时候呆过的上千间旅馆中的一间，房间模糊不清并在之后的一段时间逐渐褪色，互相融合；床垫让你腰疼以及厕所里生锈的水龙头，不冷不热的淋浴水。

他漫不经心地抓挠着他的左臂，聆听着窗外低流量的汽笛声。科罗拉多的寒意已跟随着他进入了梦境，而Sam花了些时间才意识到这股寒气并非自天气。

Lucifer正倚靠在厕所的门上，向四周辐射出寒冷。他仍然穿着那身相同的衣服——牛仔裤，褪色的军绿色的衬衫，蓝色的外套——于是Sam忍不住问他：

“你每天穿一样的衣服都不会觉得厌烦吗？”

Lucifer惊讶地低头扫视了一眼自己，好像他之前甚至都没有注意到他穿着什么样的衣服，直到此刻。“这并不困扰我，不，”他说，“你知道我让Nick自己挑选了这身衣服。直到——”

“——直到你抑制了他的意识并把他困在自己的身体里，” Sam并未怎么认真思考便打断了他的话。听听他自己的声音，愤怒的音调紧绷且刺耳，而这一切让他感到疲倦，一直以来，他都试图燃烧所有的精力去憎恨Lucifer。这是Dean 和 Bobby 甚至 Cas都期待他的头等大事，甚至多过担心他会再度堕落于血瘾。这始终如一，对魔鬼不可动摇的的狂怒，而Sam明白这应该感觉是正确的，像是报复，仿佛偿还他自己的一部分，但这就是如此勉强。筋疲力尽的感觉贯穿他的身体。

“我将Nick燃烧殆尽，Sam。他的意识现在已经在天堂了，和他的家人一起。”这是一个安静的坦白，没有评判针对Sam刚刚提出的控告，但Sam无论如何都无法阻止上升至胸口的愧疚。

“你将他燃——”

“这是他要求的，” Lucifer接着说。“他有自杀倾向，他没必要再继续受苦。”脸上的表情带着一丝奇怪的挑衅，几乎是在挑战什么，而Sam对于Lucifer心之所想可以做到不言而喻，他是对的。明白他做了正确的事——Sam认为或许在很长一段时间内从没有人告诉过Lucifer。

而Sam幡然醒悟。噢，该死，他懂Lucifer，这或许是Sam在这一连串的事件中最难接受的一部分。因为他们两个都拥有邪恶的殉道士情结。时过境迁，他们依旧愿意去信仰那些被他人丢弃在一旁的东西，达到仅仅会为了挽救某些管它是什么的东西而豁出自己性命的程度，在他们能够放弃之前，燃尽自己和对方所有的能量。牺牲和复仇——Sam为了他的母亲，为了Jess，为了被Azazel扭曲并毁了的部分人生；Lucifer反抗他的父亲，他的兄弟，同胞们以及天堂对他做的所有事——一切都如同被镜子反射出的两面，在性格上一 一照应。Sam显而易见，孤注一掷，试图逃离这一切，憧憬和向往能够拥有正常的生活，想因自己的成就而被他人承认和接受，而不是一直背负着Dean笼罩在他身上的光环。Lucifer的证明则体现在了一个令人害怕的由狂怒和力量构筑的暗流之下，而他只不过稍加控制了一下可以燃尽一切的怒火，所有的精度，令人不安的沉默和英勇。他们都渴望证明自己，作为单独的个体，发表与这个世界划清界限的声明。

他害怕这个，关于他和魔鬼到底有多么相似是整个事件的核心。但这感觉并不糟糕，并不是真的那么糟，不是Sam应该认为的那样。反而像是丢失已久的一片自我被安回了原位。他甚至并未意识到这个位于肋骨旁的空洞，直到Lucifer出现在他的梦中并填补了之间的空隙。

“我，额——我不应该对你发火的，” Sam说，“你做了对的事，Lucifer。你做的很好。”

他发誓在他胸膛的中央感受到某些接近于宽慰的情感，但并不是他自己的，但如果试图去深究为何他能对Lucifer感同身受，恐怕他会崩溃。

他转移了话题：“这儿很冷，”而Lucifer微笑，勉强低头瞥了一眼他磨损的远足靴。

“你们人类不了解的是其实我的核心是冰，”他解释道。声音听起来几近傲慢，不同与Sam习惯的Dean口中那种鲁莽虚假的信心；一种微妙几乎有些犹豫的自我赞扬，好像Lucifer不太确定他可以被允许承认自己某一部分是好的。“在我的真实形态中，我比南极海还要冰冷。你根本不可能用双手触碰我。”

Sam在大部分时间都在思考他会是多么炙热。这种连续不断的感觉像是他正发着低烧，甚至在冬天都汗流不止，而他之前曾好奇这是不是因为来自恶魔血。

现在他想大概是因为他的身体会自行发热，甚至不需要Azazel的帮助，只是作为一种自我保护，用于抵御来自他被指定的大天使体内散发出的冰冷。他们两者是互补的，温度的契合如同在其他事情上一样。这想法让他情不自禁想要微笑，但愿只是一点。

“这困扰你吗？”

“什么？” Lucifer问，仍然盯着Sam仿佛他是这颗星球上最令人着迷的事物，而Sam不知道该怎么告诉Lucifer他并不值得。

“你刚刚说的，” Sam解释。“关于我不能触摸你真实的形态——我无法做到会困扰你吗？”

“为什么我会——”

“因为这意味着我是个人类，” Sam回答，仔细端详起Lucifer的脸。搜寻着那些变化，他眼部周围微妙绷紧的线条，抿紧的嘴唇。不太确定自己为什么要选择在此刻挑战Lucifer，当所有事都感觉如此顺理成章，除此之外这很重要。他们都已亮出了底牌。

Lucifer鼻翼扇动，Sam不太确定他是否有意为之——或者如果是的话，那可以确定的就是他并非为他自己考虑，而这对Sam来说更加复杂，知晓Lucifer正如此姿态亲近地模仿他的行为。他叹息，伸了伸肩膀。

“你不一样，” Lucifer回应。“你和其余的人不一样。”用以偏概全的姿态扫荡整个星球，Sam蹙额。

“你什么意思？”

“你是——不同的，” Lucifer回答，紧接着表情复杂，好像他不满意措辞的使用。

Sam哼了一声。“每个人都是不一样的，Lucifer。这才是重点。”

“我的意思是你比其他人更优秀，” Lucifer回应，而Sam叹了口气。

“不，我并没有——Lucifer，不，我真的没有，”观察对方脸上的神情。“我和其他人一样都有许多瑕疵。”

“Sam——”

“我只是个人类，Lucifer。你所有的申辩都与你的观点截然相反。”

Lucifer安静了要有一个世纪那么长。用近乎变态般天使的关注力注视着他，Sam以为他会习以为常，因为Castiel的缘故，但事实证明这依旧无法令人适应，Lucifer有能力做到另一个全新等级的盯视。用Sam曾在斯坦福参加法学院入学考试时相同程度的关注力凝视着他，谨慎镇定地维持在他的人形皮囊内。模仿Sam的姿态，将他的胳膊交叉放在胸前，而Sam开始思考他是不是搞砸了什么，而且还是一团糟。不是在他们讨论那些与之有关的事情时。

他张了张嘴，不太确定自己要说些什么，而突然间Lucifer就已跨过整个房间。站在他跟前，头微微倾斜，午后的光芒从窗帘后探出，映照在他的脸上。

“对，你是人类。” Lucifer说，听起来不太情愿。并不自在。

“所以说你不应该也恨我吗？” Sam问，和Lucifer一样震惊于他自己声音中疼痛般的不确定。与这问题相比，他吃惊于自己应该在乎Lucifer的想法。

甚至更震惊于他意识到自己厌倦成为Lucifer所鄙视的东西。

“你是我的容器，” Lucifer用一种他明确认为这答案已经显而易见的语气说道。

“没错，但如果我不是的话。” Sam仔细搜索着Lucifer脸上的表情。“如果我只不过是某些人类，只是某个碰巧撞上你不计其数狂暴行为的某个人。”

Lucifer看起来紧绷而且不开心。“Sam——”

“你本会杀了我的，不是吗，” Sam说道，他的嗓音就在颤抖的边缘。“你会不假思索就将我燃成灰烬。”

“Sam。”他的声音听起来很痛苦，手伸进外套的口袋，这举动太人类了，而Sam讨厌他这么做。当他对人类这么恨之入骨的时候，为何要操心表现地像是他们中的一员？

但Lucifer也没有否认Sam的指控，于是Sam大笑，发出的声音带着刺耳尖锐的愤怒。指甲抠进另一只手的掌心，暂时转过身。双手缓缓滑下他的脸颊。

“假设我从未如此不同，如果我对你没有任何用处，”盯着Lucifer的脸。崩塌。关机，空白，Sam闭上了眼睛。

他听到沙沙声和翅膀的拍打声，这意味着Lucifer离开了，他等待着胜利的感觉。为了感受他证明了一些事。像是他终于在自己和魔鬼之间划清了界限，一条沉重，不可逾越的线将他与那些自己曾猎杀过的邪恶东西分离开来。

他醒来后等待了几个小时，但扑面而来的只有无尽的失落。

 

～

 

他直到一周后才再次见到Lucifer。Sam将时间花在燃烧他自己的精力上，而通常这股能量会直接用来憎恨Lucifer。耗尽体力屠杀幽灵以及扼杀梦魇。不顾一切的将自己投入到猎魔事业中甚至让Dean都警觉起来，被砍伤，得到不少淤青，最终以他身侧一道发炎的缝线告终，一条黑狗造成的红肿爪痕。一个接一个汽车旅馆用来使身体复原，休息以及Long牌威士忌——沉浸在没有Lucifer的夜晚，Sam可以感觉到自己因这持续不断的缺席而逐渐滑向绝望。心里清楚他不应该在乎，而应该对Lucifer离去的事实感到高兴，但甚至他都不能完全屏蔽自他们最后一次谈话而产生的愧疚感。他所说的话不停刺耳的回响在脑海里，而他知道这都是他的错。他不应该提起它因为Lucifer已经在尝试了，他真的在尝试了，哦上帝啊，这个世界上所有能够理解这些错位般措辞的人中，将会是Sam。这应该是Sam。

当他回来时气氛变得很拘谨以及，尴尬，尽管他带着负罪感，Sam所能想到的就是上次Lucifer暗示如果Sam不是他的容器的话，他会杀了他。

Lucifer并没有说什么，起码没有直说，只是坐在那儿看着Sam好像这是他更容易做到的事。他的脸小心地保持着中立的样子，但Sam可以看穿这些，所有这些都只是假象，而在这微薄的虚饰之下Lucifer看起来心烦意乱，他将拇指压在指关节上，咬紧牙关。

Sam好奇他的人类躯体正在做的都是自然而然的事，还是某些他从其他人身上学来的。

在他们两个坐着并互相盯着对方一段时间后Lucifer清了清嗓子。说道，“你知道——我可以看见你的灵魂，”而这不合逻辑的推论让Sam慌张起来，眨了眨眼睛。

“什么？”

“我可以看见你的灵魂，” Lucifer重复。他把手指放在膝上，感觉就像是轻轻笼罩在斜纹粗棉布的上方。“如果我选择的话，我可以看见每一个人的，但是如果屏蔽掉它们的话会让事情更简单些。”他的目光轻拂过Sam，而Sam本能的在他腹部的前方屈起手指。只是纳闷他的灵魂是从哪儿出来的。当Lucifer用那种着迷的充满敬畏的眼神看着他的时候，真正看见的是什么。

“你闪耀出的光芒比其他任何一个我曾见过的人类都要明亮，” 过了一会Lucifer继续说道。“你的灵魂是清澈，美丽的，而我第一次将目光放在你身上时，几乎不敢相信你会是我的。我的父亲会给我如此纯净之物。”

Sam扁了下嘴，确定Lucifer是在——就算他没有说谎，那也是美化了不少的事实。因为自他记事以来一直感觉到的只有肮脏。某种厚重的污点横跨埋藏在他的胸口，恶魔血畅通无阻的游离并无法逃避的涌动在他的血管之中。甚至在Ilchester之后，当Lucifer从牢笼中被再度释放，并抹去了探取Sam头脑的渴望——甚至从那时起Sam仍旧感觉被玷污，在某种程度上他知道自己永远无法逃脱，哪怕他再怎么努力地在那些个夜晚，想要在廉价汽车旅馆的淋浴下擦洗自己。

Lucifer紧盯着他。“你不相信我，”他说。听起来无可奈何地接受了这个事实。

Sam深呼气。此刻所有将要进行的谈话中。这不是恰当的那个；空气因紧张而太过变形，浓稠，几乎形成了实体，他们需要在开始以Sam的灵魂为内容进行深入探讨前稀释一下。这之前他们探讨过很多事，而Sam不太确定他们是命中注定还是只是过于轻率以及考虑欠佳，他需要清楚Lucifer真实的目的而不是他认为他们应该成为什么，他想要理解为什么突然间这一切变得这么重要，举足轻重到他们之间的关系对他的意义非同小可。

终于不耐烦的吼道：“我没什么特别的，Lucifer，我早就告诉过你了。”停顿。“你基本上就是证实了对你来说我除去作为你容器这个身份之外什么都不是。”

Lucifer整张脸都皱成了一团。他的肢体语言犹豫且短促；看起来在他借来的皮囊下不太舒服，不确定该怎么向Sam展示——不管那些他感受着的是什么。“我从未说过，”他说，Sam的双手从脸上滑落。他太累了。

“你也从未否认。”

Lucifer在犹豫；Sam可以从他身体上棱角分明的线条，每一次他手指抵在大腿上挫败的动作上感受到。于是，缓慢的，慎重的，他抬起了脚。穿过整个房间，直到他离Sam的距离不到三英尺。辐射出寒冷，微微倾斜他的头，用所有Sam认为自己不配拥有的强烈情感凝视着Sam。

“我已经认识你很久了，Sam Winchester,”他说。“久到我相信你的头脑根本无法完全理解。我的父亲将你给予我的时候，人性还仅仅只是个想法，当天堂还存在秩序和和平而我仍然被授予至高无上的荣誉。当我和Michael在建造星系时父亲靠近我，握着这个——这个东西，在他的手上有一堆微小明亮聚拢的能量。触摸它，他告诉我，它是你的。于是噢，Sam——握着你——”

他的手指又一次弯曲收紧，并在双手不安地放回身侧之前举至空中并挥舞了片刻。Sam看着他做出的举动，呼吸哽在咽喉。他可以在Lucifer的声音中听到敬畏之情。

“你认为你自己被玷污了，” Lucifer说。“但到现在为止，你的灵魂是纯洁的，透明的——你的光彩无与伦比。你甚至比我和我兄弟所塑造的星系还要闪耀。”他的手拳紧。“我可以向你保证，Sam——即使你不是我的容器，我永远也不会找到自己会毁灭像你这般耀眼事物的理由。即使你不是我的——无论如何我都会想认识你的。”于是现在他正在靠近，不带犹豫，而Sam并不阻止他，他或许应该但他没有，而且Sam也并不畏惧。

他的手指抚上Sam的下颚，而Sam任由其发生。非常确定他应该避开这动作，但上帝作证，他只是太累了。疲惫扫过他的身体而Lucifer的手指是如此令人慰籍，冰凉，干燥和粗糙。这里无人窥视而且与他人无关，除了他们两个再无别人，而且平心而论Sam有一点厌倦试图强迫自己装作他与Lucifer有着天壤之别。厌倦了生存以及呼吸像是这么久以来他从未被内心相似的冲动所驱动来尝试做得更好，拥有那些微不足道的属于他自己的东西，因为这个世界已经拒绝了他那么多事物——

他并不想承认自己轻轻倚靠在了那个触碰上。安静的叹了口气，感到Lucifer的拇指刮擦过他的颧骨。“我永远也不会要求你成为任何不是你本意的东西，Sam，”他低声说道，“无论你是不是人类，我都等待了你许久。而对我来说你比其他任何东西都重要。”

他的手指在消失前找到了自己的方式滑入Sam发隙片刻。Sam盯着地板，但听见他退了回来，再次说道，“你是我的容器，”紧接着，在这陈述的结尾附加了一句：“我想我可以接受你的人性，”语调极其轻柔而这大概主要是说给他自己听的。

这是Sam第一次听到有人积极地评价他所拥有的那部分而且还是被他们视作并不可取的特质。Dean从未对他自己在电话里说过的破事道过歉，估计永远都不会——他甚至从不承认他对Sam做过的那堆烂事，当他深陷于恶魔血，或者他因Sam的特异功能初次显现时开始称他为‘怪胎’。Cas也从没有道过歉，还有Bobby，或者任何一个Sam所知的那些当他处于＊五十尺恶魔＊的魔爪下却仍旧看不起他的人。仿佛这发生的一切都是他的错。好像Azazel和Ruby的所作所为都是他的错。

Lucifer厌恶人类。憎恨他们远远超出Sam的认知范围。但他愿意为了Sam暂时放下他的仇恨，如此而已。

这可真是里程碑式的成功。

Sam抬起头，嘴唇微启，准备好要说些——事，他不太确信是什么——但Lucifer已经离开了。空气隐约地带着电流呈环状地围绕在他刚刚离去的位置，而顷刻，Sam就因这失落而疼痛。感觉他又错过了另一个重大的机遇，为某些他甚至不曾理解的东西。

 

～

 

“你有没有想过做些——我不知道。正常的事？”

Lucifer自他所坐之处堪堪瞥了一眼，盘着腿，非常人类的坐在Sam对面的床上。Sam让自己平躺下来，双臂折叠在头后。盯着天花板，头脑放空。用一种他认为如果自己任其发展就会变得十分危险的方式放松着。事情变得有些不一样了，自从Lucifer承认Sam的人性并不影响他看待Sam的方式。自从Lucifer告诉他——什么，在乎？喜欢他？——因为他是Sam，不是因为那些早就命中注定设定的使命。事情感到有些松弛了，仿佛Sam之前并未意识到的重担逐渐被卸下，留下的只是洁净。清新。他们甚至并未在潜意识里真的承认它时就试探着抓紧了这一段如此全新感情。

“正常？” Lucifer问，歪了歪头。

“没错。你知道的。” Sam犹豫着，屈起脚踝。“既不直奔天启或是完全远离。只是。像是。出去散散步。吃顿晚餐。”

“我不需要进食，” Lucifer干巴巴的指出。

Sam叹了口气。上下晃动着肘部，用手的一侧支撑起他的头。“那不是——你不需要——”目光落下，盯着他们床之间的空间。因为Lucifer的眼睛太过专注，甚至当他们就在这儿，谈论着和休假一样不带任何立场的话题。

“如果我带你出去吃晚餐的话，你可以吃的，” Sam说。“对吗？”

Lucifer的嘴抽搐了一下。“你是在邀我去约会吗，Sam Winchester?”

Sam完全相信在梦中能够面红耳赤到这般地步是不合法的。“你就不能直接回答我的问题而不是显得这么混蛋吗，也许？”问道。尽管他的声音里没有丝毫分量。

“我可以吃东西，是的，” Lucifer默许。此刻毫不掩饰他嘴角的笑容。

“好吧。” Sam坐起身，琢磨着Lucifer的立场，“我的意思是。我们可以吗？现在？在梦里？”他的心跳的比之前更有力了一些，但他不确定是为什么。

但Lucifer摇了摇头，Sam告诉自己并没有感到一阵微弱苦闷的失望。“我们必须得真正见上一面，” Lucifer说，安静的，“而我不认为这会在短时间之内发生。”

当然不会，Sam会这么说。你别想就这么糊弄我。我永远都不会向你屈服。像其他人一样用傲慢，自负以及伤人的话来撕碎魔鬼。就像他们都期望他应该这么做。

我不想从你那儿得到任何东西，Sam曾经咆哮着说过。充满憎意，只是为了打击他。但现在没有必要再假装好像这不是他们两个都想要的。没有意义再表现的好像Lucifer的渴望少于Sam的，像是没有一点震惊于Lucifer希望Sam不考虑这件事。

“我不能，” Sam喃喃的说道，将指甲抠进拇指，直到在皮肤上留下了一些锯齿状的印记。“你知道我不能这么做。”

Lucifer叹了口气。“我知道，”语调轻柔。并不失望，他大概也没有期待其他的答案，但是——抱歉。最近，他发现他对自己不悦的程度与对他们两个所处现状的不满相同。

互相凝视着对方安静了片刻。一种模糊莫名的疼痛从Sam胸膛的角落中溢出，一种对——亲密的渴望，尽管他对此不明所以。回忆起他们上次的会面，Lucifer的手轻抚在他的下颚上，手指的棱角擦过他的脸颊，感觉失去它就像痛苦，被暴露在外，一丝不挂，以及他在劫难逃的命运。Lucifer就在那儿，他近在咫尺，可是仍然太过遥远。

Sam开口，“过来这儿——”呢喃着，音节支离破碎；发现Lucifer已经走向他，轻车熟路滑进Sam身边的空间，讽刺的是，他如此契合这个位置。将手覆在Sam之上，用他的拇指探索着指部关节。这是一个缓慢，理解的行动，仅仅是停留在那儿，但它缠绕进Sam的心中，让他在这接触下猛然吸了口气。

Lucifer看着他。关注，太多的关注闪耀在他的眼中，Sam现在了解得太透彻了。他不值得的，不想要的的关注，可是。他拥有，而他确实渴望，没有人在他们附近，没有Dean或Cas或上帝本人，那个将会告诉他这一切都是望尘莫及的人。

“你还好吗——” Lucifer问，但Sam早在句子完成前便点了点头。当他将身子前倾时感到胸膛里某些东西屈服让步了。前额倚靠在Lucifer的肩头。将Lucifer的气味深深吸进，阖上双眼。只是。放松。让他身体大部分的重量倚靠在Lucifer的身上，因为他知道他被允许这么做。因为Lucifer不会让他下坠。

“别走，” Sam呢喃。“你总是——离开，差不多这个时候。”将他的手指更紧的缠绕在Lucifer的之上。感受到他容器的热量混合着荣光的冰冷。“留下来一会。就——做些正常的事。像我之前说的。”

很长时间里又是一片寂静。接着，渐渐的，Sam感觉到最细微的一点动静——一记心跳。Lucifer给了自己脉搏，Sam之前甚至都没有意识到它的缺席，但它服务以博得Sam快乐为目的，只求一丝微笑就好。

Sam转身坐在床垫，猛的环住他的腰将Lucifer拉近。他完全应允Sam的行为，任自己暂且被粗暴对待，结果以他们两个肩并肩紧贴在一起，腿向外伸出。背靠在床头板上。Sam的手指与Lucifer下滑的双手纠缠在一起。后者的拇指仍停留在他的指关节上。

他悲哀的盯着电视的遥控器，后者正静悄悄地躺在房间的另一头。“我猜晚餐的法则同样适用于电视——”他说，但Lucifer微微转动他空闲的那只手，打断了他的推论。屏幕上显现一阵电磁干扰的雪花状波动，接着＊黄金女郎便出现在画面上。浅绿的色彩占据了大部分画面，声音听起来模糊不清，但它依旧还是在那儿播放着。和最后一次Sam呆在这个房间里的情景如出一辙——1996年的3月。一个星期的独处，凌晨两点，在重播剧集微弱光线的陪伴下阅读着献给阿尔吉侬的花束，作为这个房间唯一的光亮来让他保持清醒。在＊Lunchables和那些＊巨型椒盐脆饼干中生存下来，通常兜售于会客室，附带芥末以及额外的一小包盐。

“我不能换频道，” Lucifer抱歉地说道。“它只能播放你记得的节目。”

“没事，” Sam回应。轻轻地捏了捏Lucifer的手。“这就是我的意思。”

他重新将头靠在Lucifer的肩上。阖上双眼。

仅此一瞬，在臭氧和阵雨降临前，他觉得他闻到了椒盐脆饼干的气息。

 

～

 

“所以说天启肯定是不会发生了，” Dean怀疑的问他。某天夜里大雨滂沱，他们被困在了路边的一个小餐馆中，自动点唱机播放着酷热静电版本的Lynyrd Skynyrd，等待着乌云消散，好让他们可以在加油站为Impala提供些动力，据他们的女服务员所说“加油站离这只有半英里的距离，甜心。”她用胸部将纸条上的电话号码递给了Dean而且整晚都十分镇定自若的和他调着情，但他太过专注于生Sam的气而无暇顾及这位女士。这意味着事情甚至在Sam意识到之前就已经不妙了。

“对啊，不，我猜不会，”他仓促地回应道，盯着他手中剩下的三个油炸土豆丸子在一滩番茄酱中痛苦地死亡。

Dean的脚在桌底和Sam进行着无声的交流。“你肯定做了什么，”怒目而视。

Sam的脑海本能地飘向了他们最后一个梦境。他和Lucifer在华盛顿的某地，俯瞰着太平洋。数十个小时站在阳台上，肩并肩，沉浸在一片寂静之中。有时Lucifer的小指会扫过Sam的手侧。他依旧保存着他并不真实的心跳，脸庞被永恒的夕阳描绘出干净漂亮的线条。Sam醒来时脸上带着未干的泪水，立即将它们埋入枕中。在他可以停下之前呼吸已哽在咽喉，这种强烈的渴望可以回到梦中的希冀。回到Lucifer身边。那种平静安宁比他在这颗真实的星球上感受的要强烈的多。

他恍然醒悟，此刻，在这小小的汽车餐馆，在过去的几个月里，他在潜意识里远比要在清醒的时刻中真正快乐许多。几乎希望自己真的做过些什么，也许不是像说同意这般极端的事情但只是。一点小事也好。他想要亲眼看见Lucifer，想要弄明白那些互相的拉拽是只受Lucifer想要他如此感受的影响还是都是真实的。如果可能的话Sam本可以对像任何人一样的另一个存在表现出相同心满意足的能力。

“我什么屁事都没干，Dean，”他说，“或许你可以他妈的相信我一次，而不是像这样胡乱猜忌。”

“当然。” Dean微笑，话语溜过舌尖，太过容易轻巧。以这种方式装模作样，该死的他太了解Sam痛恨他这么说。“当你给我一个理由的时候。”

结果证明揍了Dean一顿并怒气冲冲的离开餐馆这个举动归根到底也相当接近内心类似的满足感了。

 

～

 

他孤身一人坎坷前行，拖着身躯穿过厚重灰霾的雨片，持续不停，冰凉地刺进他的皮肤，感觉几近形成固体。等到抵达加油站时，他全身上下都淋了个透。从服务员那儿得到了一条用途可疑的褪色毛巾来擦干头发，但似乎没什么效果。冰柜里有啤酒，于是便买了两箱六瓶装的，当他还站在雨篷下时便直直走向它们。等待着雨势能够逐渐转弱，期望Dean能够认清现状并过来接他。事实上最终，他也确实勉为其难的来了。当他湿漉地跋涉至车站时怒视着Sam，在提出要求两加仑的附加费前从Sam手中夺走了其中一瓶啤酒，在柜台边撬开瓶盖。

“嘿，” Sam恼怒地抗议。

“你闭嘴，” Dean呛道，漆黑的眼珠在荧光灯下显得有点骇人，随后便头也不回地走了出去。Sam紧跟其后，不太情愿，但依旧自顾自地喝着酒。一路返回车上并驶上公路去往旅馆。Dean将他安置在一个闻起来像曾经有人在这做爱以及陈旧床单的房间，掉转头像个混蛋一样对待他人数十个小时。

Sam踢掉了他的靴子，豪饮着直到他昏睡过去。并不期待能够做梦，但他还是发现自己在这儿了。对如此之多的事情感到怒不可竭，撕心裂肺以及怅然若失，与前几个月前离开斯坦福一样漫无目标的空虚。斜靠在墙上，醉醺醺，精疲力竭。他咬紧牙关。等待着。

Lucifer一现身Sam便立即劈头盖脸的谩骂攻击他，太多的事情在脑海中不停穿梭，太多，太多了。“这是你的错，”含糊的说道，向Lucifer展示他的指关节，上面仍沾染着Dean的斑斑血迹。

Lucifer将眼中带着一丝接近于谨慎的乐观主义收回并摆出了Sam厌恶的那种已经熟能生巧的中立态度。这完全是个天使的表情，在他们之中非常典型，而Sam不明白为什么Lucifer非得也这么做，他从没有享受和他人混为一谈。到最终总是试图狡辩，“我只是半个天使，”思索着或许他的感受应该能够在破旧的地毯上烧穿一个洞来。

“你喝醉了，” Lucifer告知他，向前迈出一步，双臂交叉在胸前。

“你在陈述明显事实这方面成绩显著，” Sam嘟囔着。喉咙感觉光溜溜的，尝起来糟糕透了。他将会在早上追悔莫及但他只会以一种遥远的方式意识到。“ ‘额’不是真的回答我的问题，只‘似’避免像你一样的物体——”

“你从没有问过我任何事。”他的嗓音压抑低沉，透着刺耳尖锐的音调让人极度的想要浮上水面大口呼气。他正在生气，而Sam太过醉醺以至于不能剖析出这愤怒是否直指他而来。但他假设应该没什么大不了的，因为他也说不清是真的生Lucifer的气还是在影射某事好让自己心安理得一次。因为他实在对控制事情是否以正确方向发展感到无能为力。

“这‘似’你的错，” Sam说道，设法将自己从墙上剥下来。

“你已经说过了。”

Sam蹙额。“别表现地像个混蛋，”他说。“是你的过错‘糙’成的。和Dean吵架，和所有人，你‘滋’道吗.”他乱挥着手臂，感到一阵轻微的刺痛从他的手指传来，意味着之前他和Dean的颧骨以错误的方式连接了在一起。“生活要容易——容易许多，在你出现并搞糟之前。把事情搞得一团糟（Fucked everything up）。”

某种短暂的阴影交错投在Lucifer的脸上。“是吗，真的是这样吗？”

“没错。” Sam站起身来，将手滑下脸庞。想不明白自己是如何设法持续这种醉酒的状态而达到意识清醒的程度。他们或许应该为此表彰他一个奖什么的。“是的，没错，Lucifer。你有没有。你甚至不知道有时我多么恨你？因为你。你站在这儿，就只是站在这儿然后我就得到一切。所有事情都一团混乱。好吗？我所做的，这些年来我所做的一切就是与他人对抗而且我想我得到了——我想我终于弄明白了然后你就闯进了我的生活。于是‘欧’现在又开始重蹈覆辙但我不想。我不认为我现在不想——”

声音戛然而止。困惑。这句子在他脑海里听起来更好。过于连贯，像是和货真价实的魔鬼进行一场真正的争辩。最后一分钟的诉诸，最后一道可以抵御这在所难免之事的防线，这将要在任何时刻发生的事情。就是自Sam置身于Ilchester的教堂，眼睁睁的看着地面裂开的那一刻起，他们就早已袭向终点。

他决然的说道，“我依旧他妈的（fucking）很生气，Lucifer，但我现在要吻你了，”这仅仅是两步之遥以及在破旧的衬领边缘紧握的双拳，顷刻间Sam的唇便覆上了Lucifer。他的嘴尝起来出乎意料的柔软和温暖。Sam在颤抖，并未意识到自己多么渴求这个直到他开始这一切。抓住Lucifer的衬衫揉的一团糟，将他的舌头沿着Lucifer的口腔边缘划过，大声祈求：

“Come on, come on，回吻我啊，你——”

但Lucifer推开了他。这是个轻微的举动，一只手放在Sam的胸口。阻止他前进的意图。

“不，”在感受到Lucifer的手指缠绕进他的头发前说道。某种冰凉，液态的东西从他的头皮倾倒而下，觉得像是他潜意识里最轻柔的触碰。安抚并让他的视野逐渐清晰明亮。他的想法。酒精已从他的系统里剔除干净直到他感到残留着一点灼伤，尴尬——但唯独没有一丝清醒。

朝Lucifer眨了眨眼。盯着他刚刚亲吻过而显得有些透亮的嘴唇，淡淡的红晕染上他的脸颊。“我很抱歉，”他安静的说道。“我——谢了。我真的很抱歉——”

“我只是想要确定这是你想要的，” Lucifer打断他。音调平和，甚至没有对Sam不敬的行为感到生气，而这想法只是会让Sam变本加厉更想尝试，可以通过他焕然一新的大脑从而再经历一次愤怒的宣泄，可惜答案显而易见，那只是他自己的一厢情愿。“不再是对你哥哥助长的仇恨或是对我的——”

Sam畏缩，记忆中他在醉酒状态下说出的所有事都仍旧赤裸并羞辱地盘旋他的脑海中。“没错，但我不。我并不恨你，Luce，”这个昵称就这样从嘴边自然地溜出，只是一件在他头脑中试验过的小事，某件他已经拖延了很久的事情。这让Lucifer的嘴用他自身独特的那种荒谬的有些可爱的方式抽搐了一下。“我一直不能说服自己长久以来都恨你。这只是。”他犹豫着，深吸一口气。

“这只是你，”他说。目光仍胶在Lucifer的嘴唇上，有点过于迷恋。那漂亮的玫瑰色线条，他不敢相信自己从未好奇的注意过。“但不是。不是像我之前说的。你——你出现了，而我那时感觉并不好，但我装作一切正常，而现在。现在我甚至不能这么做了，因为你把这一切都弄的太他妈（fucking）简单容易地活在每个人的期望之外。你给予——这种诱惑，而我——这真的太艰难，当我和你在一起时，要牢记我应该站在哪一边——”

先前同样的阴影出现笼罩在Lucifer的脸上，以及，冷静，Sam终于认出那是什么了——悲伤。“我拥有无数的世纪来练习你所描述的生存方式，”他说，“我不会要求你为我受这等苦难的，Sam——”

“没错，好吧，” Sam打断他，“但是除此之外，你看，Lucifer，问题是——你根本不需要问。”

这次，当他的手指攥紧了Lucifer的衬衣，汹涌的情感灭顶而来，自己像是从船上跌落沉入了海底。他们的胸膛之间仍有一道空隙，就是之前Lucifer把他推开的时候形成的，但现在它消失了，就只是Sam和Lucifer紧紧拥住彼此。Sam微微俯下身子，身躯紧贴在一起。低语，“这是——”发出了一声挫败的，隐隐被逗乐的嗔怒，此刻某种意义上的同意正伴随发出的轻微噪音进行着，于是Sam在十分钟内第二次亲吻了一个大天使。这次的吻是湿漉漉，火辣，慵散以及不太协调的；很清楚的表明Lucifer的第一个吻大抵就是Sam在醉酒的状态下作出的尝试，Sam的一只手抚上了Lucifer的下颚。引导他，让Lucifer紧贴挤压着他。不确定，小心翼翼，但他想要。Sam可以感觉到不明的因素流淌过他的身体并在体内堆建成形。直到觉得自己可能会因此溺死在其中，在Lucifer嘴里微微喘息，他的另一只放在Lucifer臀部的手上受寒冷起了水泡。

他又一次微微战栗，每一寸的感知都被最大限度的挖掘。引导Lucifer到床上，一遍遍的亲吻他。双手在他衬衫上握紧成拳，听着Lucifer喉咙里不停扭转发出的无助痛苦的呜咽，仿佛在他生存的几千万年间从未经历过接近这般的事情，Sam带着微笑醒来，手指弯曲抓着虚无的空气，口腔尝起来像电和雪，心脏在胸膛怦怦直跳。

他想这大概就是他曾经丢失的一块拼图。

 

～

 

他梦见月光白色的线条铺洒在床上。亦或是太阳逐渐在地平线上崭露头角，整个房间都浸泡在柔软淡黄的光线中。窗外昏暗夜幕下的汽笛声如同从海底深处传来，小调般悲恸的飒飒风声卷着枯叶，噼啪声犹如空瘪的垃圾袋。Lucifer每次都在那儿，脸上带着那种耐心平静的微笑，当他看见Sam举步走向他时，眼中闪耀着非常接近于快乐的东西。

对于他们之间所做的一切没人玩弄手段。这些梦境是私人的而且Sam找不到任何理由假装这不是他们绝望般渴求的。他现身而Sam走向他——一直都是Sam伸手，Lucifer从不迈出第一步，而这曾让Sam焦虑直到他意识到Lucifer只是不想假设任何事，甚至在这方面都拒绝逼迫Sam——然后他们跌入其中一张床中，在彼此的怀抱中战栗。Sam将Lucifer的气息深深吸入肺中，后者的手指缠绕进Sam的头发，双手在移除衣服的混乱中微微颤抖，直到Lucifer变得不耐烦，发出一声低沉，掠夺性的咆哮眨眼间就将它们除去。动物般的轻柔呜咽，而Sam知道，Lucifer同样知晓真正的力量所在。明白只要Lucifer想，他就可以轻易放倒Sam，甚至不必动一根手指。

出于某些原因这带来的惊吓甚至要比知道Lucifer会交给Sam他自己的天使之刃，在他同意这会发生之前先下手为强。

Lucifer的触摸带着好奇，小心。以一种谨慎的探索方式滑过Sam的皮肤，品尝贪婪的原罪和需求，知晓这并不是作为一个天使而培养出的。显而易见这是他自身在牢笼中度过的漫长等待所逐渐堆加累积而得。这种猛烈，强烈的集中于Sam的欲望，只为Sam。抚摸着像是Lucifer想要理解每一寸的他，每一寸为Lucifer所设计的血肉。仿佛Sam是值得被爱护的，特别的事物。如此温柔的对待让Sam的胸口疼痛。

他有时在盥洗室的镜子前凝视自己。头发凌乱，紫色的淤青从胸膛漫延至脖颈，沉重的眼皮无精打采。试图以Lucifer观察他的方式端详自己，作为他刚刚学到的这个伟大的个体，但所能看见的就只是他自己，筋疲力竭，睡眼朦胧，这促使他不自然的心态与日俱增。面红耳赤并避开自己脸烧的通红的反应转而埋入Lucifer的臂弯里，找寻他的嘴，让自己迷失在天使的触碰下，以这种悄然遁入，深思熟虑的，并不是，应该说是不能名正言顺的直奔他而来的克制力。这没有一点是Sam原本所期望的，完全不是他被告知应该期待的。它纯净，原始的能量在他们之间滋滋作响，冰冷使Lucifer的辐射更加变本加厉但Sam不能满足。随着日子一天天过去，开始怀疑，而Lucifer亦不能。这一切不仅仅是身体上的需求满足Sam，而是Lucifer与生俱来的某种东西让Sam快乐。这安静平息，以及长期封锁起来的东西也满足了Lucifer体内的欲望。

“你不介意的，对吧？” Sam在某个夜晚问他。和Lucifer躺倒在阳台上眺望海滩，一间他确信自己从没去过的汽车旅馆，因为John根本不可能支付得起离海这么近的房屋租金。即便如此。这儿真的风景迷人，空气闻起来像是深海和燃尽的篝火。Sam希望，远非第一次不愉快的见面，他只是可以——留下来。在他永恒不变的梦中，Lucifer半裸着柔软的躺在他的怀中。天启是另一颗星球所需关注的事了，距离他如此遥远以至于可以装聋作哑，自我麻痹，起码一半来说，这不存在。 

“介意什么？” Lucifer问，抵着Sam的皮肤声音低沉。

“这个，” Sam说，比划着他们的身体。“这个，嗯。身体上的接触。抚摸。”好像他们还在高中，在车的后座经历了第一次性事后结结巴巴的谈话。“我的意思是。你也从中得到了些什么，是吧？这并不只是——不仅仅是我。对吗？”

Lucifer翻身蜷进他的胳膊下。将Sam一缕散落的头发捋到耳后，用那种专注力盯着他。仿佛这个世界上没有人比Sam更重要。好像除了Sam再无其他。

“我享受被人需要，” Lucifer告诉Sam。“我喜欢拥有你完全的注意力。性的部分本不是为天使设计出来需要的，但我。我已经不完全是个天使要有几千年了，而我喜欢这种身体上的亲密。我无意中听到并捕捉了你的想法，所以是的，这是我渴求于你的。或许在我可以意识到之前要早许多。“这并不只是你，Sam，”他小声说道。“你从未孤身一人。”

一次，Sam的梦境幻化成了图书馆。这只是几年前的回忆，再一次走上与Dean的猎魔之路后，但这次完全是一片虚无。一台电脑显示器孤零零的闪着幽光，而Lucifer早就坐在那儿了，手指按压着鼠标，当他凝视着屏幕时脸上浮现出好奇的神色。

“这是什么？” Sam窃笑着问，走上前去。屈膝并将自己包裹在Lucifer的身后。在下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

“我想要了解，” Lucifer低声说，他的声音回荡在宽阔积满灰尘的天花板和这栋建筑的椽条间。这间图书馆有点年头了，目的用于归理档案多于公共事业，而在真正的猎魔期间Sam就此异常兴奋地进去一探究竟。记得曾在里面度过了三整天，从开门营业到关门歇业，只是为了查资料做些研究。当他饿了的时候就在门外的自动售货机里买几包M&Ms巧克力豆。

“了解什么？” Sam问，看着Lucifer试图以类似于麦哲伦或许曾在地图上标注出南半球般的专注力航行在网络中。

Lucifer比划道。他点开一张位于北部某地的图片，冰冻，雪花在晴空上结晶，大雪纷飞。夕阳的光芒使鲑鱼身侧粉红的条纹穿梭消失在地平线中。这里没有任何人类，只有广阔，寥无人烟的荒地，而Sam感觉他的呼吸不由自主的在胸膛里哽住。

“你的星球，”安静的说道。“无论你所想的是什么都是值得拯救的——不管你为了要让何物永存而如此拼尽全力——我想要与你一同见证。”

“噢，” Sam回答，这有点过了。“没错，好吧。挪开点。”膝关节向前弯曲，占领了鼠标。花了不少时间，感觉像有个把小时，一张接一张地点击着图片，伴随着Lucifer轻柔地在他肩头呼吸。看着沙漠，苔原，雨林以及山丘从他们眼前闪过，感受着他牛仔裤下薄地毯传来地刮擦声。偶尔也有几张人类的图片，双手高举欢庆节日或眼睛低垂祈福祷告。情侣结婚，冲浪者骑着夏威夷六十尺高的海浪。Sam从未在动物园外见过的生物图像，深海的影像，无眼的从未知晓阳光为何物的生命。

他不知道这其中有没有任何一样对Lucifer来说有意义。如果这有意味着什么的话。但片刻之后，当他们动身离开时，有手指捏住了他的下巴，一个温柔的吻印在他的嘴上。仅仅沿着他下巴上短硬的胡渣刮过，“谢谢，” Lucifer安静的耳语着。“谢谢你。”

所以他对此并无异议。他快乐。但这过于危险了，而他知道当一切坍塌时，无论事情何时或不管怎样朝着什么方向发展， 都将变得非常糟糕。

 

～

 

到最后，事情比Sam预想的还要糟糕。 

这是一次位于明尼苏达州的猎魔行动，一个延伸至树林深处的吸血鬼巢穴，因数量不少的牲口被屠宰而为他们自己招来了杀生之祸。农场主们并未离他们很远。Sam 和Dean一如既往搞定了巢穴，刀尖上淌着献血转身折回Impala的途中第一个天使出现了，将Dean钉在了树上。Sam紧随其后，被击昏在一块巨石上，醒来后发现自己绑在了椅子上。上身赤膊，胸口沉重。根本不忌讳表现出自己有多害怕。Dean被安置在他对面，呼吸急促。看起来他们似乎将他的肩膀搞脱臼了，而Sam记不得后备箱中是否仍留着他们的急救箱。

“Sammy，” Dean咬紧牙关，口齿不清。“他们找到我们了。”

“是啊，我看得出来，” Sam哼了一声。怒视着离他最近的天使，某个金发的一脸写着‘我是总经理’的混蛋。他的心脏剧烈跳动，觉得自己可能会因此猝死。

他好奇Lucifer在哪里。如果Lucifer可以感知到现在正发生的一切的话。

如果这些梦境都是假的，而Lucifer其实根本不在乎。

他们仍旧呆在同一个直到今天下午早些时日才被封存的作为吸血鬼巢穴的谷仓。散发着血腥气，动物及人类的残骸发出的恶臭让Sam想把鼻子埋进自己厚重的法兰绒衬衣里。一条轻微的，痛苦的线条横在Dean的眉毛间，但他仍设法让他的嘴动起来，说：

“你怎么——”

“为了得到一个奖赏的机会，每个人都会容易被操纵，”一个过于熟悉的声音从门口传来，Sam 和 Dean 同时回头。畏缩，当看到Zachariah信步走来时 Sam感到无助从他的胃中逐渐扩散四溢。沾沾自喜，洋洋得意，上帝啊，Sam想如果有任何一个天使应该被转变为一个恶魔的话——

“吸血鬼把你引到这儿来的？” Dean问。当他以错误的方式转动肩膀时嘶声道。

Zachariah大笑，发出那种冷酷毫无幽默感的笑声。跨步走来，将手压在Dean的椅背上。“我们无法通过其他任何方法追踪到你们。所以只好求助于用这些牲畜作为诱饵——”

Sam瞥了眼半开的谷仓门。一颗吸血鬼的头仍很醒目的躺在地上，从它的源头砍断，混凝土浸满了献血。“是啊，”他说，“看起来你很擅长在交易结束时得到你应有的回报——”

Zachariah耸了耸肩，满不在乎。“他们得到了应有的报应，”他说。“考虑到你和你兄弟之间经常性的互相欺骗行为，我认为这有一点五十步笑百步的感觉——叫什么来着——半斤八两？对吧？”

Dean恶狠狠地吐了口气，发出粗鲁挫败的声音。“你他妈到底想要什么，Zachariah？”

那些手指又一次紧扣在Dean的椅背后。“是这样，我想要你们两个都在这儿，所以还有一件事需要完成，”他说。双眼着迷的盯着Sam赤裸的胸膛；这不是让人感到有一点点的紧张，Sam扭动了一下，试图逃离他尖锐的盯视。同Lucifer专注的强烈程度相仿，但有时候，又不尽相同。Zachariah不是想要剖析Sam而是要将他撕碎。像个孩子一般在夏天拿着放大镜观察着蚂蚁。

“你他妈在看什么，” Sam断然吼道，可能声音有点过于雄厚了。Zachariah哼了声，离开了Dean的椅子。转身走来，站在了Sam跟前，双臂交叉。

“事情变得有趣了呢，”他说。“当年Castiel留在你们肋骨上的那些印记，他让它们看起来似乎无法显形，但——”接着他摊开一只手，平稳下降，让Sam的心率陡然上升——“我十分清楚，事实并非如此。”于是他漫不经心地，在Sam胸前的空气前延展五指。

有一瞬间感觉像是有人抓紧了他的肋骨然后用力向外拉扯。炙热的灼痛感交错纵横地穿插在他的骨骼中，而Sam无法控制的放声尖叫，猛的仰头面向天花板，试图远离Zachariah。他勉强可以听见Dean的叫喊在他头脑里嗡嗡作响，思索着现在他应该多半是昏过去了，疑虑如果天使们想要他们的命的话本可以做得更干劲利落些——

然后一切归于沉寂。徒留Sam喘息，颤抖。能得到的就只是弓着背以及绑在身后的双手。肋骨传来阵阵钝痛，感觉像是刚刚被火把烙印在心口。有点想吐又有点想干脆昏死过去算了。在他身旁的Dean状态和他半斤八两，手臂死气沉沉的垂在身侧。Zachariah退后几步，假笑着。盯着门口。

“从现在起的每一秒，”他低声说道。“他们随时会找到你们两个，然后我们终于可以继续降临天启了，因此我们应该从头开始——”

但当Lucifer走过大门时他并没有停下脚步去和Zachariah讲话。事实上，他没和任何一位天使交流。直直的走向Sam，那些捆住他胳膊的绳索早已消失不见。一只冰凉的，坚定的手放在了Sam的肩膀上，将他从椅子中解救出来。他脸上的表情着实骇人。时间消逝是他慢燃的耐心，燃烧着他每一步的行动，紧紧抓住深埋皮肤之下的狂怒好让自己每天继续前行。被暴力，仇恨以及如此之深能够让Sam为之战栗的厌恶取代。后退一步。

Lucifer咆哮着，嗓音比梦中要低沉许多，但这或许无关紧要，“你不该碰他的。”

Sam听到Dean小声冒出一句‘嘿那我呢’的抱怨，但Lucifer直接忽略了。这不是关于Dean，而Sam也十分确定再怎么说他老哥不会真的想要Lucifer在任何时刻为他挺身而出。

“兄弟，我——” Zachariah屏息。显得有点慌张不安，脸色惨白。拉拽着西装的上领，似乎觉得系的有些过于紧了。

“你应该学习如何恰当的谈判协商，” Lucifer低语。关于他的一切都在一条冗长危险的线上摇摇欲坠。当Zachariah张开他的嘴时Lucifer歪了歪头。伸出一只手。微微转动手腕，整个动作几乎是优雅慵懒，顷刻间，Zachariah所在的位置就徒留一堆灰烬。

Lucifer的眼睛几乎是带着几分好奇扫过周围的天使。他们都立马消失不见，根本不想坐以待毙领教他衣袖里藏着为他们所呈上的诡计。

于是转身面对Sam。“我们现在要离开了，”他说。

Sam仅能做到的就是点头了。他真的不太能领悟到其他事了。

Lucifer的手又放回了Sam的肩膀上。小心翼翼，几近抱歉，但这很熟悉，尽管当他从入口走进时Sam感到恐惧，但他现在禁不住在Lucifer的手指下逐渐放松下来。呼气，已感到堆积在他胸口的疼痛缓和不少。

仍旧没有瞧一眼Dean：“我假设你想要我带你兄弟一起上路吧。”他的语气像是他情愿去吃公路上的沥青。

“我。嗯” Sam瞥了眼Dean，后者只是哼了一声，翻了个白眼。让Sam希望他可以干脆就把他老哥留在这儿不管了，只要能把他从一场不可避免的，片刻后就会打响的战争中抽出身来。

但他不是在拯救世界，因此他可以腾出时间留给那些对他以礼相待的人，所以他点了点头。“没错，”他说。“Dean也要，”接着一声短暂的爆裂声，一阵空气涌入并填满了空间，眨眼间他们三个便回到了旅馆。活页纸沙沙作响，电视遥控器从桌面跌落，砰的一声坠毁在地毯上。

之后Castiel立马就赶来了，看了眼Lucifer后就把Dean拽出了房间。Sam不太确定他应该感到感激还是担忧，但决定直奔前者。除非Cas和Dean以咒语相还，命令Sam将Lucifer推回坑中。纵然如此，坦白地说，Sam仍对现在的状况感到无法把握。哪怕此刻他们都是活生生的站在对方面前。无路可逃，无人可藏。

Lucifer的手指抚上Sam的下颚，将他望向门口的头扳了过来。当Sam的注意力不集中时，那种放松的，耐心平静的表情又爬上他的脸庞，所有熟练的安逸以及徘徊在娱乐边缘的东西。“你好，Sam，”他低语，而Sam感觉他的嘴角慢慢上翘，形成一个笑容。正如他在谷仓里做的一样倾身靠上那个触碰，正如他几个月来一直在梦中一遍一遍做的一般，而且上帝啊——这是Lucifer。真切的。Sam从未想过他会真的拥有这个。

Lucifer说，“你在这里看起来非常——真实，”他的嗓音低柔着迷，Sam吞咽了一下。点了点头。

“是啊，你也是，”他说。因为确实，Lucifer在某种程度上对Sam来说就是一个谜。他比梦中要坚实和温暖一些，许多。除去被困在一具血肉之躯中，更多的存在感及气场似乎充溢了整个房间。

他们一同坐在床上。膝盖相碰。Lucifer伸出另一只手，将手指压在Sam的肋骨上。之前剩下的那种遍布全身的钝痛及抽痛逐渐消逝，从他内部缝合封紧。只有Lucifer皮肤的触感留在他的之上，而这也不尽相同了。每一次Lucifer的拇指扫过Sam的胸膛都让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，尽管他离冷还距离遥远。他们熟知彼此，此刻尽一切可能，但如此真切的面对面感觉仿佛事情都从头再来回到了他们初遇的那刻。Sam可以感受到脸上的热度。盯着Lucifer的嘴唇。

“你救了我们，”他说，“我们已是瓮中之鳖，毫无还手的可能，而你没有，你没有让我说同意。”

Lucifer目光炯炯盯着Sam。他的凝视是强烈的，如同他的一切。Sam已经忘记在梦境的开始他是如何感受，试图去适应。

“我不会那样对你的，” Lucifer轻声说。“我永远不会像那样逼你就范的。”

Sam伸出手。将他的手放在Lucifer之上，位于心口的位置。“我知道，”他低声说道。“我只是。谢谢你。”

Lucifer看起来如此疲倦，不可思议的悲伤。他的手指在Sam之下微微蜷紧，弯曲直到它们可以互相碰到，缓缓抽出放在了Sam的大腿上。

“这对我也是如此，你知道，”片刻之后他回应，Sam清了清嗓子。困惑不已。

“什么——”

Lucifer吸气。“你——你是个非常令人费解的人，Sam。像你之前曾说的，当我和你在一起时我对自己该站在哪一边遇到了不小的阻碍。”

Sam伸出另一只手。向后抚过Lucifer的头发，感受着一簇簇的短发在他手指下移动。“你曾站在任何一方吗，Luce？”他问。

Lucifer的嘴角抽搐了一下。多半是不赞成多过真正的幽默，但他肩膀的紧绷感消失了，但愿一点也好。“我站在自己一边，”小心翼翼，“这也只是最近才发生的。”

停顿一下。Lucifer盯着Sam身后的某个点直到他微微降低他的头，视线从Lucifer脸颊的胡茬扫过移至下巴。倾斜他的头。距离近的几乎就可以吻上他，但“Lucifer？”他以鼓励代替。让他的声音保持温柔。

深吸一口气。“最近，” Lucifer说，他的视线越过Sam的脸，“我的阵营碰巧也包括了你。”

“噢，” Sam吸气。感觉世界有点动摇以及猝不及防。像是他兴许会坠落。尽管现在他认为这会没事的，因为Lucifer会抓紧他。

“你曾经告诉过我，我不会要求你活在每个人的期望之中，” Lucifer说。拇指轻抚过Sam的指关节。“你说过我把这一切变得令人无法抗拒，你认为这样的话会更容易与我相处。”

Sam点头，无法言语，不知道接下来会发生什么。

“几个月前我发誓，会给你任何你想要的东西，” Lucifer说。“而我相信——如果我停止天启，呆在你的身边的话，对于我们彼此来说，这似乎有点像是与期望相抗衡。”

“噢，上帝，” Sam低语，喉咙发紧。“Luce——”

“不是你就是这个世界，Sam，” Lucifer回应。决然而坚定，仿佛这个决定不容置疑和争辩，接着他们便亲吻对方。当Lucifer倾身将他拉下时，手指拉扯穿过Sam的头发，粗鲁的抓拽着Sam的头皮。品尝着冰与火，让Sam感受到数以千计他从未想过自己可以被允许享受的事情。不会在这儿，不会如此身临其境。Lucifer真切，温暖，鲜活的在他怀抱中，不再只是个梦。只要任意一方同意，他就可以留在这儿陪着Sam。

他的手指在Lucifer的衬衫里纠缠。将他破碎的另一半紧握在手中。感到Lucifer的手摸索并拳紧他的，冰凉且坚定，尽可能多的将宣言传递给Sam，仿佛这是他对自己控制权的放弃。Sam为Lucifer所生， Lucifer亦为Sam所生。这份占有欲又折回，撞击回响在他们之间。这比Sam历经的世事还要深谙，比任何人都能摧毁他。尽管，他知道自己早已知晓答案，在这之后没有人会再像他这般为了他倾尽一切。Lucifer之后，再无可能。那个将宇宙握在掌心，塑造星系，用指尖点亮星辰的人，但依旧，仍然，义无反顾的选择了Sam，高于一切。

这太多了，无法令人承受。低声下气，几近谦恭。这是Sam余生所渴望，或甚至从未想过的一切。

这是属于我的。Sam想，在Lucifer的嘴里喘息，翻身将他压回床垫。聆听着他喉咙发出的微弱赞同声，微笑着抵上他的唇。我经历过太多挣扎斗争而无法与他殊途同归，如今我不会放手。不管别人怎么想，不管别人做什么——Sam拒绝放手。

 

End


End file.
